leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Yeti
"Make way for the yeti!"| }} A mammalian race that inhabit the Freljord. They are intelligent beings that use to live in harmony with other creatures, like the Yordles. However, after an icy catalysm that decimated their population, the yeti race was never restored to its original numbers and is are a rarity to encounter. Lore Ancient and noble civilization-builders, the Yeti inhabit the Freljord. They once lived in harmony with other creatures, like the Yordles. Their intelligence and wisdom were utterly connected to their magic. However, unleashed an icy cataclysm which decimated the Yeti civilization and robbed the Yeti of their magic, resulting in most Yeti descending into . While peaceful in nature, most yeti are protective of their own kind and can use violence if necessary for defence. Yeti Champions Other Related Champions * tribesmen encountered yeti during hunts. * once saved a tavern from a rampaging yeti. * fought alongside yeti during ancient times. * attacked, enslaved the yeti and stolen their magic. * found and befriended . * fought against controlled yeti. Physiology There are two different appearances to the yeti that greatly differ from each other: those that lost their magical abilities, and those that still retain them. Both groups have white hair all across their bodies to better blend in with the Freljord environment and live extremely long lives. Those that lost their magical abilities are the vast majority of the remaining yeti race. Less intelligent that their magical counterparts, the key features of their appearance is the almost humanoid like appearance resembling an ape. Young yeti have lighter white hair covering their entire bodies. Older yeti, while also substantially larger, also lose hair from their heads while they age. With sharp claws and underbite teeth that function as tusks, these yeti are an imposing threat to anyone facing them. The use these yeti as mindless fighters. greatly differs from his yeti counterparts both in appearance and magical prowess. He was the only one that remained faithfully and zealously guarding the little that remained of the yeti magic, a gem that swirled with the frozen dreams of any mortal mind nearby. Though his task meant he had to find a worthy vessel for the remaining magic, the humans who came to his lair had only malice and greed in their haerts. Until one day, gave Willump what he truly needed, a friend. Giving the remaining magic to the boy, the Yeti and his newfound friend parted, searching to become heroes. Trivia * Yetis are inspired by the , whose name གཡའ་དྲེད་, ''g.ya' dred ja.ʈ(ʂ)ʰe means literally " ". * encountered many yeti during his travels across the Freljord, which he later told about to his nephew, Ingvar the Younger, who drew of the yeti. * Legends of Runeterra depictions of the yeti resemble old . Media Music= ;Related Music Nunu & Willump - “It’s Me & You” League of Legends Community Collab| |-| Videos= ;Related Videos There Will Be Mayhem 2016 All-Star Event - League of Legends| Nunu & Willump Champion Spotlight| |-| Gallery= 01FR009-full.png|Braum "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 1 01FR009T1-full.png|Braum "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 2 01FR039-full.png|Tryndamere "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 1 01FR039T2-full.png|Tryndamere "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 2 01FR031-full.png|Ancient Yeti "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01FR048-full.png|Avarosan Trapper "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01FR028-full.png|Enranged Yeti "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01FR056-full.png|Ice Yeti "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01FR051-full.png|Tall Tales "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01FR014-full.png|Yeti Yearling "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration Nunu Update Splash still.jpg|Yeti known as Willump with human boy named Nunu. Nunu Concept 01.png|Nunu & Willump Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Nunu Concept 02.png|Nunu & Willump Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Nunu Update Teaser 01.jpg|Nunu & Willump Update Teaser 1 Nunu Update Teaser 02.gif|Nunu & Willump Update Teaser 2 Nunu Update Teaser 03.jpg|Nunu & Willump Update Teaser 3 Nunu Update Teaser 04.jpg|Nunu & Willump Update Teaser 4 Nunu Update promo 01.jpg|Nunu & Willump Update Promo 1 Nunu Update promo 02.jpg|Nunu & Willump Update Promo 2 Nunu Update promo 03.jpg|Nunu & Willump Update Promo 3 Nunu Update promo 04.jpg|Nunu & Willump Update Promo 4 Nunu Update concept 01.jpg|Nunu & Willump Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Justin 'Earp' Albers) Nunu Update concept 02.jpg|Nunu & Willump Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Justin 'Earp' Albers) Nunu Update concept 04.jpg|Nunu & Willump Update Concept 3 (by Riot Writer David 'Interlocutioner' Slagle) Nunu Update concept 05.jpg|Nunu & Willump Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Justin 'Earp' Albers) Nunu Update concept 06.jpg|Nunu & Willump Update Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey) Nunu Update concept 07.jpg|Nunu & Willump Update Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Justin 'Earp' Albers) Nunu Update concept 08.jpg|Nunu & Willump Update Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Justin 'Earp' Albers) Nunu Update concept 09.gif|Nunu & Willump Update Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey) Nunu Update Splash concept 01.jpg|Nunu & Willump Splash Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Nunu Update Splash concept 02.jpg|Nunu & Willump Splash Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Nunu Update Splash concept 03.gif|Nunu & Willump Splash Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Nunu Update Splash still.jpg|Nunu & Willump Update Splash Log-in Still Nunu Stone Cold.jpg|Nunu & Willump "Stone Cold" Illustration (by Riot Artists David 'Sharpcut93' Ko and Jeremy Anninos) Nunu It's Me and You 01.jpg|Nunu & Willump "It's Me and You" Promo 1 (By Riot Collaborating Artist Hozure) Nunu It's Me and You 02.jpg|Nunu & Willump "It's Me and You" Promo 2 (By Riot Collaborating Artist Hozure) Nunu It's Me and You 03.jpg|Nunu & Willump "It's Me and You" Promo 3 (By Riot Collaborating Artist Hozure) Nunu It's Me and You 04.jpg|Nunu & Willump "It's Me and You" Promo 4 (By Riot Collaborating Artist Hozure) Nunu It's Me and You 05.jpg|Nunu & Willump "It's Me and You" Promo 5 (By Riot Collaborating Artist Hozure) Nunu It's Me and You 06.jpg|Nunu & Willump "It's Me and You" Promo 6 (By Riot Collaborating Artist Hozure) Nunu It's Me and You 07.jpg|Nunu & Willump "It's Me and You" Promo 7 (By Riot Collaborating Artist Hozure) Nunu It's Me and You 08.jpg|Nunu & Willump "It's Me and You" Promo 8 (By Riot Collaborating Artist Hozure) Nunu It's Me and You 09.jpg|Nunu & Willump "It's Me and You" Promo 9 (By Riot Collaborating Artist Hozure) Nunu It's Me and You 10.jpg|Nunu & Willump "It's Me and You" Promo 10 (By Riot Collaborating Artist Hozure) Nunu It's Me and You concept 01.jpg|Nunu & Willump "It's Me and You" Concept 1 (By Riot Collaborating Artist Hozure) Nunu It's Me and You concept 02.jpg|Nunu & Willump "It's Me and You" Concept 2 (By Riot Collaborating Artist Hozure) Nunu It's Me and You concept 03.jpg|Nunu & Willump "It's Me and You" Concept 3 (By Riot Collaborating Artist Hozure) Nunu It's Me and You concept 04.jpg|Nunu & Willump "It's Me and You" Concept 4 (By Riot Collaborating Artist Hozure) Nunu It's Me and You concept 05.jpg|Nunu & Willump "It's Me and You" Concept 5 (By Riot Collaborating Artist Hozure) See Also * It's Me and You * Stone Cold * The Eye in the Abyss Category:Yeti Category:Races